


Missing you

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Good fucking luck, I had a great idea at a terrible time, Like my sister was nearly crying and she didn't read it all, One Shot, Sad, as a writer i can confirm our only goal is to break fans, sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should go.<br/>It's only right. He did promise.<br/>he has to go.</p><p>And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

He walks as quietly as possible, as if not to disturb the human remains that lay buried, deep into the earth.

 

 

He has been dreading this day for 8 years. But he always promised to himself that he would spend this day with her.

 

That he would talk to her, and tell her about his life, even though she's not there to hear.

 

He hasn't been back here since the funeral. Trying to run away from the guilt was a terrible idea

 

It just caught up to him, and punched harder than it would have if he had just faced it then.

 

But he couldn't. He was so young. No one should lose a mother like that.

 

He was hoping that he'd maybe be able to take Jason or Piper here, but as he expected they couldn't make it.

 

It is a long way after all. He didn't want to spend this day with anyone, but he remembered his promise, so he decided he must act upon it.

 

Even though he was only little, his mother had so many plans on what should happen today.

 

But as fate would have it he will  spend his 16th birthday at her grave, with no friends, and no family.

 

He stops  when he sees it, he feels his stomach drop, almost as if he is hoping that he would never find it. But he did.

 

Because there she is. His mother, 6 feet under the earth, in a coffin with piles of dirt separating her from him. 

 

He feels tears in his eyes, but he blinks them away. He can't cry yet, not before he has even started. But then he thinks about the name on the grave stone.

The woman under the dirt. His mother. Dead. And because of him.

 

He thinks about the woman with the beautiful voice, who sang him to sleep at night if he was scared.

 

The woman who turned her back on her family, so she could have a real family with Leo.

 

The woman who was an amazing builder, even without a god as a parent.

 

Tears fill his eyes, and this time he can't control them.

 

He kneels down, and places his fingers on the grave stone, his fingers tracing along the name his mother once owned. He gathers his courage, and speaks.

 

"Hey mama. I know you can't hear me, but I'd like to pretend you can."

 

He takes a deep breath, and continues.

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, but I just couldn't do it. So the day of the funeral, I promised you I'd visit you on my 16th birthday, so here I am. You always wanted me to have a perfect day. Any day with you is perfect, even if you are dead"

 

He wipes his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but at this stage he knows it's futile.

 

"You've missed out on a lot. I saved the world, well helped do it. I have two best friends, they couldn't make it today though, I would have loved for you to meet them. Their names are Jason and Piper, and they are perfect for each other. And no, there's no girl."

 

He breaths, and prepares himself for what he's about to say.

 

"I miss you, so much. Gods I wish you were here. I miss your hugs, and your smile. You were so kind, even to people who didn't deserve it. I miss you, gods do I miss you. I don't go a day without thinking about you. I just want to see you once more, I never got to say goodbye. I just woke up and suddenly my world had been ruined. It's still hard to believe it you know. There's times where I wake up, and for one moment, for a precious moment, I'm back at the apartment. You're getting reading for work, and I'm about to get up and hug you. But then I realise. It almost like you're just working in the shop, for a long time. But it's not that.

You're not working. You're not sleeping. You're not out. You're dead. And that's what destroyed me. I miss you. So much. I just want it to be over. I just want to see you again."

 

The tears flows freely, and he crawls over to the gravestone, curls up against it, and weeps.

 

He cries and cries, and eventually he cries himself to sleep, knowing that when he wakes up, for a simple moment, he'll be with her again. 

 

And maybe it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered my love of writing one shots! Especially sad, gut wrenching ones! Love you guys! Kisses.


End file.
